


Merry Christmas from 221B

by Kantayra



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Embedded Images, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The saddest thing is that, of all the Christmas cards John tried to write, this one really did turn out the nicest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas from 221B

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, kallysten! Another strange visual thing. Apparently, gimmicky fics are all I can 'write' these days. :P

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
>   * Screencap from [Screencaps at aithine.org](http://sc.aithine.org/sherlock/).
>   * Chemical structures for cocaine and nitroglycerin from Wikipedia.
>   * Anagrams for 'Charles Augustus Milverton' from [Wordsmith.org's Internet Anagram Server](http://www.wordsmith.org/anagram/index.html). (Your guess at WTF Sherlock was doing is as good as mine. :P)
> 



End file.
